


Kim Kip!

by TheNerd10



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Food Fights, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerd10/pseuds/TheNerd10
Summary: Robbe finds Sander dancing to some unknown music in the kitchen
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Kim Kip!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I am going to be honest... I don't know what this is haha   
> I was inspired by the live I guess? I apologise though, this was written so quickly with barely any editing 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

I blearily opened my eyes and stretched out in bed, arms searching next to me for Sander. It wasn’t often that I was met with an empty bed, but this was one of those rare occasions.

I rolled over and grabbed my phone, checking the time. It was almost midday, so that explains why I was in bed alone.

The clattering sounds from the kitchen indicated that Sander was making something for lunch, so I instinctively got out of bed and made my way out there in search of him.

It was quite an odd sight to be met with, I have to admit.

Sander was walking around, surrounded by scattered ingredients. The main one being stacks of bread haphazardly balanced on the counter tops. There was bottles of spices I didn’t even know we had, laid out next to it. God knows what he was going to use it for.

The weirdest part, however, was that he seemed to be dancing to no music. Sander was jumping around, pumping his fist in the air like he normally does when his favourite songs come on, but I couldn’t hear anything apart from the sizzling sound of the croques being cooked. The _Croque 2000_ as Sander liked to call it.

I stood in the doorway, smirking at the spectacle before me.

“I see you’re having fun” I said, my voice still croaky from sleep

He spun round at the sound of my voice “Robin, you’re up!”

Sander rushed over and brought me into his arms, planting soft kisses onto the top of my head “Did you sleep well?”

I nodded into his chest “Mhm, although I think I might still be dreaming…”

He backed away and looked around the kitchen “Yeah… I may have gotten a bit carried away”

I giggled “Don’t worry, I’m super hungry so we will probably demolish this in no time”

Sander walked over and put the cooked croque onto a plate, holding it out to me with a smile. I took it from him gratefully, revelling in the smell of it.

“So, what were you dancing to before?” I asked as I ate

He grinned at me “Only my favourite friend!”

I must have had a puzzled expression on my face because he walked over and grabbed something off the counter, producing it proudly to me.

“What the hell is that?” I exclaimed, almost choking on my croque

Sander flicked a switch on the bottom of the small plastic animal in his hand, turning on some music that played faintly out of its speaker. He immediately began dancing again, nodding his head and echoing the words it was saying.

“It’s a chicken!” he said proudly as I stared at him, dumbfounded

“San…” I groaned, rolling my eyes fondly

Part of me was entirely convinced that I was still dreaming, and I was soon going to wake up. The other part of me was also aware that my boyfriend was completely nuts in the best way possible. This was obviously going to be the type of thing he does.

I couldn’t help but laugh at his antics

“Hey, you laugh just like it!” he told me humorously

I placed my plate down on the table, putting both of my hands on my chest and sighing dramatically “Oh, I do love how you shower me with such lovely compliments”

He shoved some of the mountains of bread aside, making room to prop the chicken up before he held out a hand to me.

“Care to dance with me, Robin?”

I scoffed loudly “You expect me to dance to a chicken song? No way, not happening”

He shook his head, the smile on his face ever-growing “Sorry but I am not taking no for an answer”

Sander bounded forwards and grabbed my hand, twirling me round the kitchen. It was a wonder we didn’t knock anything onto the floor while he swung our arms around.

Although I had objected to dancing around, I had to admit it was a lot of fun. Even though I disagreed with the DJ’s song choice at this moment in time.

The laughter bubbled out of me as Sander picked me up and hugged me close before spinning us both around in a circle, making everything blur into a dizzying array of colours.

“See?” he said once he placed me back down on the ground

“What?”

“You’re a happy chicken now…”

I glared at him “You are just asking for it”

I grabbed some of the awaiting bread from the side and chucked it at him, doubling over with laughter at his shocked face.

He grabbed handfuls of food from near him, throwing them at me mercilessly in retaliation.

When I woke up, I did not think that a mere ten minutes after I would be having a food fight in the kitchen. But really, I should have prepared myself for this amount of stupidity and spontaneity when I said yes to moving in. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is greatly appreciated :) 
> 
> (I suck at ending fics, sorry if it felt rushed) 
> 
> Tumblr: thenerd10


End file.
